A different point of view
by ElianaLisa
Summary: When a normal girl from our world gets hit by a car, she transports to another universe. Namely, the Supernatural universe. Although she may have lost her humanity on the way... Can she help Sam and Dean and stop them from doing stupid things? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC ALICE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was riding home from school when it happened. I was just riding my bike, my laptop, in a bag hanging around my shoulder, softly banging against my leg. Suddenly, my brakes decided to make an awful screeching noise. I stopped and kneeled next to my bike. Then everything went very fast. I heard a bell ringing and looked up, seeing another bike quickly coming nearer. I panicked and jumped aside, right onto the road. A horn was all I heard and then everything went black.

Chapter 1: Who are- what the fuck

Dean was driving with Metallica blaring loudly, Sam sitting next to him. Eventually he had to turn the music down, since Sam had obviously wanted to say something. At first, he had decided to be a dick and ignore him, but Sam wouldn't exactly be ignored so he gave in.

"So Sammy, what's bothering ya?" Sam gave him a look of exasperation.

"I already told you, Sammy is a chubby 12-year old. It's Sam." Dean looked at him, smirking.

"You know I'm going to keep saying Sammy, right?" A deep sigh gave him all the answers he needed. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or can I turn the music back up again?" Hand already on the volume button, he looked questioning at Sam.

"Actually, I wanted to make a phone call, so would you mind just turning it off?"

"Who are you gonna call?", Dean said slightly annoyed at the prospect of turning his music off.

"I'm going to call the hospital to see if dad's there." A huff of air was enough and he reached for his phone. Suddenly he froze. Dean looked at him, a bit worried.

"Sam?"

"Dean, why is there a girl lying on the backseat of the car?" Eyes alert, Dean quickly turned around and looked, he was driving after all and couldn't risk crashing and breaking his Impala. What he saw looked normal, not thinking about the fact that there wasn't a girl lying there just a minute ago. But now there was. He hadn't looked at her for more than two seconds, but it was long enough to notice that she had long curling honey blonde hair and a bag hanging around her shoulder, and she was lying down with her eyes closed, sleeping.

"Sam, she wasn't there when we left the gas station, was she?" Sam just slowly shook his head.

"Okay, I'm going to stop at the side of the road, you jump out and take our guns okay?"

"Dean, we don't know if she's dangerous." Dean looked at Sam, incredulous.

"Are you kidding me? Sam, this chick just appeared out of nowhere, I'm gonna go ahead and say spirit or demon." Sam couldn't do much but admitting he was right. Even though the girl looked innocent, she could be very dangerous.

"Make sure you don't wake her before I got the guns, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, wouldn't dream of it." When Dean stopped the car at the side of the deserted road, Sam got out, opened up the hood of the car and took a gun. Meanwhile, Dean had gotten out too, and was now standing next to the car. Sam gave him his gun and waited.

"You ready?", Dean whispered.

"Yeah."

"Okay, three, two, one.." They opened the car door, and looked at the girl. She hadn't woken yet, but they had to wake her up because otherwise they couldn't truly know if she was dangerous. Dean decided to poke her with his gun. Suddenly, the girl's eyes fluttered open, but before Dean could say anything, she dissapeared. Well, she didn't exactly dissapear, she fell through the car. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of curses coming from inside the car.

"What the absolute fuck. Are you fucking kidding me. What the fuck is this. Where am I."

Dean and Sam just stared at the car in shock.

"What the hell", Dean whispered. He had never seen or heard a cursing spirit, and this girl could curse like a sailor. The falling through the car thing did give away that she wasn't human, but then what was she?

"I think I'm stuck. What in the hell. Am I INSIDE a fucking car!? What the hell. Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Dean, I don't think she's very dangerous."

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but the girl had heard Sam.

"Wow wow wait, am I in America? Because that right there was an American accent, and I am NOT from America. Who are you guys? And can you help me because, I don't know, but I'm STUCK INSIDE A FUCKING CAR!"

That last part came out more as a screech, and Sam took a step back.

"Dean, I don't think we're dealing with an average spirit here."

Suddenly, the head of the girl popped up, although it looked like she had stuck her head through the backseat and her body was still under there.

"What do you mean 'spirit'? And who are- what the fuck."

The girl was suddenly gaping at them, and Dean didn't like it one bit. For one, she was casually sitting INSIDE the back seat, with her head above it, and they still didn't know if she was dangerous. He was guessing she was though.

"Wow, wait, am I dreaming? O hey, I got out of the car! Although it looks like I'm not entirely out of it. But back to the dreaming. What the fuck. Sam? Dean?"

Okay, so apparently the girl knew them. Great. And Sam didn't think she knew that she was a spirit/demon/whatever evil thing. Dean, however, was confused for the most part, but also determinated to find out how the girl knew about them. Meanwhile, the girl had noticed their guns.

"Um, why do you have your guns out? No wait, I know, I'm sitting inside your car. But, please don't shoot me? I kinda don't know what's happening here, but I don't want to be shot and I don't think Dean would appreciate blood on his back seat."

The more the girl talked, the more freaked out they became. Who was this girl and how did she know them?

"Um, I'm gonna get out of the car now, don't shoot me please."

As the girl was climbing out of the car, Dean and Sam backed up a few steps, not knowing what to do. When the girl stood in front of the car, she simply stared at them and said:

"Hi, I'm Alice, and I don't know how the fuck I got here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why hello there total strangers I know

_"Hi, I'm Alice, and I don't know how the fuck I got here."_  
>Sam and Dean looked at eachother. Who was this? Alice noticed that their guns were still pointed at her and sighed.<br>"Guys, would you please put away the guns?"  
>After a slight hesitation, Sam lowered his weapon. Dean, of course, didn't agree.<br>"Why would we, we don't know if you're dangerous, we don't know who you are or how you got here, so you better start explaining."  
>He looked at Sam, noticing his lowered gun.<br>"Sammy, what do you think you're doing?"  
>"Dean, I really don't think she's a danger."<br>Alice sighed, relieved.  
>"Thanks Sam. But Dean's right though, you don't know anything about me. I should probably start explaining."<br>She took a deep breath, as if preparing herself.  
>"So, I'm from Belgium and-"<br>She was cut off almost immediately by Sam.  
>"I've never heard of Belgium, where is that?"<br>Alice sighed again, a look of frustration crossing her face.  
>"Typical", she muttered.<br>"Belgium is a country in Europe -don't even think about cutting me off Sam- and it's quite small and unimportant. But anyway, I live there and well, there is a serie, from America, that I watch in Belgium, called Supernatural."  
>She stopped there, looking at them a bit uncertain, but continued.<br>"It's a show where they follow two brothers, who's mother was killed by a demon of some sort, and the older brother and his dad are searching for the killer of the older brother's mom/the dad's wife. The younger brother is going to college and he has a girlfriend but one day the dad dissapears and the older brother goes to get the younger brother."  
>At that moment, Dean couldn't hold it in anymore and said:<br>"I don't believe you. There can't be a show about us. This is bullshit, give me one reason not to shoot you."  
>Sam couldn't believe his ears. There was a show about them? He was a bit sceptical too, but it could be true. Wait, hold on a second, did Dean say he was going to shoot her?<br>"Dean, you can't be serious, she may be able to help, maybe she knows where dad is!"  
>Alice looked a little afraid, but said something anyway.<br>"Dean, I get you don't believe me, but you have to. Sam is right, I can help, although I don't know exactly where your dad is. There are ten seasons in total, but I've only watched like one and a half so I don't know everything."  
>She was almost begging him to believe her, and Sam started to feel sorry for her.<br>"Dean, come on, it's not that unbelievable, I mean, sure, it sounds a bit weird, but don't tell me our lives aren't weird."  
>Dean let out a frustrated huff, but lowered his gun. Alice breathed out a sigh of relief.<br>"What I do want to know, is what you are. No normal human being can go through a car."  
>Alice looked down at her feet.<br>"That's the problem, I don't know! As far as I know, I'm perfectly normal, but normal people can't do that."  
>Sam thought of something.<br>"What if you're dead? I mean, it could be that you died and transported here or something, although I wouldn't know why."  
>Alice scoffed.<br>"Yeah, no. I think I would know if I were-"

A loud screeching. Blind panic. A horn echooing. Darkness.

Sam looked at Alice with concern. What was wrong with her? She had been saying something about not being dead, he thought, and suddenly she had gotten this glazed look and had stopped talking.  
>"Alice, you okay?"<br>She shook her head and seemed to snap out of it, but she looked a bit pale.  
>"I, I, I think I <em>did<em> die. I don't know, the last thing I remember is that I was riding my bike, and after that there's just a loud horn and darkness. I don't know what that means."  
>Sam and Dean looked at eachother. Poor girl.<br>"Well, let's say I'm dead then. That explains the whole sinking through the car thing, but not why I'm here. Anyway, that's not important, the fun thing is I can now help you!"  
>Dean looked suspicious.<br>"Wow wow, who said anything about you staying with us?"  
>"Dean, are you kidding me, this girl could help us find dad! Don't you want that?"<br>Dean had to agree, but it didn't mean he would lower his guard.  
>"Alright then, tell us what you know."<br>"Well, where are you headed right now?"  
>"Well I just picked up Sam at his girlfriend's house so-"<br>Suddenly Alice became very pale.  
>"What year are we?"<br>"2005, why?"  
>Alice put her face in her hands.<br>"O god o god o god."  
>That was weird. Sam didn't think there was something weird about it being 2005. Alice looked up at them.<br>"When I, um, died, it was 2014."  
>Sam and Dean gaped at her. What the fuck? This girl was from the future? Not okay.<br>Suddenly, Alice realised something.  
>"Wait, did you say you just got Sam away from his girlfriend?"<br>Dean looked confused. Why would that matter?  
>"Um yeah, so?"<br>"O shit, Jessica!"  
>Sam grew pale. Jessica? Was something wrong with her?<br>"Alice, what's wrong with Jessica?"  
>"Dean, Sam, get in the car, we need to go to Jessica."<br>"But we-"  
>"GET IN THE CAR."<br>Dean got angry, who did she think she was?  
>"Hey, just because you know something about us, doesn't mean you can order us around! You have to tell us why!"<br>Alice looked at him, expression softening.  
>"I know Dean, I'll explain on the way, but right now, we got to go."<br>Dean grudgingly accepted that, and got in the car, Sam next to him and Alice in the back seat. He started the car and drove off.  
>"So, you gonna tell us or what?"<br>Alice looked scared, but started explaining.  
>"Okay, so, this happens in the first episode. Um, after you defeat a spirit or something, you still haven't found your dad, but Sam wants to go home since his interview is the next day. When he comes home, he can't find Jessica but she has left a note saying she loves him and a plate of cookies. Long story short, Jessica is hanging against ceiling with her stomach slashed open and she dies the same way as your mom. I'm sorry Sam, I hope we'll be there on time."<br>Sam felt sick. Jessica, dying? It matched his nightmares, but he didn't think those were true. Dean didn't say anything, he believed her, but Sam needed the silence.  
>Eventually, Sam spoke.<br>"Dean, get there as fast as you can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saving people isn't easy

_"Dean, get there as fast as you can"_  
>Dean pressed his foot on the gas pedal and went way over the speed limit. For once, Sam didn't care. He was still thinking about those dreams. How could he dream about that? And, according to Alice, they would come true if they weren't there fast enough. That thought made him swallow painfully. Alice noticed.<br>"Sam? Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>Alice snorted. Obviously he was not fine, but she would let it go for this one time. Suddenly she knew what was bothering him. Ofcourse, the dreams! But how do you tell that to someone? Hey Sam I know I just met you and all but you have visions when they have something to do with the demon that killed your mom. Also he has plans for you which I don't fully understand but alright. Yeah. That would only freak him out more. Should she tell Dean? No, Dean didn't trust her enough. She'd just have to wait for the right moment. But then she remembered. The first vision Sam had was with that other guy with the telekinetic abilities. But they were too late then, and they probably had to leave before Sam had the vision to be on time. Okay, so before the first vision. She was startled out of her mind when Dean spoke.  
>"So, are you going to tell us more about yourself, or better, about the things you know about us?"<br>She knew that was coming. But she could hardly give all the answers.  
>"Actually, tell us what's in that bag of yours."<br>Bag? What bag? Oh! She hadn't noticed before with the shock of falling through a car and being dead and so on, but apparently she had taken her bag with her laptop in with her. Yes! This could help her convince them! If it worked, that is.  
>"Hellooooo? You there?"<br>"Um, yeah, I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed I had taken my bag with me, but this is great news! It has my laptop in it, together with my charger."  
>Dean frowned, why did she take her laptop <em>and<em> her charger with her? Anyway, it's not like it mattered, he should be glad.  
>"Oh, I hope I have access to the sites of 2014, because otherwise this would suck. I can't check it now though, I'm pretty sure there's no wifi."<br>Sam wanted to know what she knew about them. It wasn't that much to ask, was it?  
>"So, what do you know about us?"<br>Alice bit her lip. She wasn't sure what she should tell.  
>"Um, well, I'll start with you Sam, okay?"<br>Sam nodded.  
>"Okay so about two years ago I think, you left your dad and Dean to go to college and become a lawyer. You have a girlfriend, Jessica, and the last time you saw her was on Halloween, like, one or two days ago. You have an interview this Monday, and it defines your whole career."<br>Wow, that was pretty accurate. Sam didn't like the fact that everyone could see his life though.  
>"Dean, is it okay if I tell about you too?"<br>Dean thought about it. It was creepy enough hearing about Sam, he didn't want to know what other people could see about him.  
>"No thanks, I'd rather not get a creepily accurate description of me."<br>"Phew, good, because I don't know much about you except that you care a lot for Sam and that you are a huge playboy."  
>That made Sam stifle a laugh. It was true though, everywhere Dean went he would flirt with a girl. He could only imagine what he would do to Alice if he warmed up to her.<br>"Hey, not funny Sam!"  
>Alice giggled, but quieted soon after as she thought about Jessica. What if the demon knew that they were returning? What if she would die anyway? Sam would be devestated, and Dean would probably blame it on her.<br>"Sam?", she asked quietly.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What, what if Jessica dies anyway? I don't know if we can save her, because now that I think about it, the demon waited until you got home to, to kill her, and I just..."  
>She sniffled.<br>Sam's eyes got watery. What if Alice was right? What if they couldn't save her?  
>"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset."<br>"It's okay", he said quietly, "you're right, I should be prepared. If she, if she does die, I won't blame you Alice."  
>He let out a small sob. Dean looked at him, concerned. Sam looked heartbroken.<br>"Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to be on time. She's going to live Sam."  
>Sam managed a weak smile.<br>"I hope so."

"We're here."  
>Sam took a shaky breath and got out of the car. Come on Sam, you can do this. Alice came to stand next to him and laid her hand on his shoulder for support.<br>"It's going to be alright Sam, don't worry."  
>She smiled at him, but it was pretty obvious that it was a fake smile.<br>Dean gave him a slap on his back.  
>"Come on Sammy, we're right behind you."<br>Sam gathered his courage and went inside. It was eerily silent in the house.  
>"Jessica? Jessica I'm home early!"<br>Alice was worried. This was exactly the same as in the episode. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
>"Sam, where's your bedroom?"<br>"Hey now Alice, he has a girlfriend you know."  
>"Dean, thanks for your attempt at lightening the mood, but I think something's wrong."<br>Dean quieted. He didn't like it either. It was too quiet. Sam pointed to his bedroom door.  
>"Over there."<br>"Sam, I want you to brace yourself. If Jessica's in there, on the, um, ceiling, I want you to run outside as fast as you can okay?"  
>Sam gulped.<br>"O-Okay."  
>Sam slowly opened the door, and went inside. He didn't want to look at the ceiling, because if he did, everything could be over. But he had to. He closed his eyes and prayed, prayed to someone, anyone, that Jessica was fine, that they were on time and that they would live happily. Scratch that, that she would be safe. A tear escaped the corner of his eye. And he looked up.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, 5 reviews! Thanks to that, here's the next chapter, because I can't stand being an evil bitch and leave you hanging.**

Chapter 4: Well, add that to the list of people I cut out of my life

_And he looked up._

There was no one on the ceiling. Sam could almost cry in relief. Alice and Dean entered the room.

"She, she's not here."

They breathed a sigh of relief. Sam couldn't be more relieved. But then, a dark cloud of worry entered his mind. If Jessica wasn't here, then where was she?

"Sam, I know what you're thinking. Just call her."

Thank the heavens for Alice. He took out his phone and stopped. He looked at Alice, who stared back, confused as to why he stopped.

"The demon, does he want to kill Jessica because he wants to kill Jessica, or because he wants to hurt me?"

"Um, to hurt you I guess, why?"

"It's nothing."

He called her. After 7 awfully long seconds, she picked up.

"Sam? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me? Is your dad alright?"

Sam took a deep breath, gathering his courage.

"Jessica, I want to break up."

Alice's eyes widened.

"No", she whispered.

"What? Why? Sam, are you sure everything's okay?"

"Jessica, this, this was never going to work out. We, we just don't fit together. I'm sorry."

"Sam, wha-"

He hung up, and started sobbing quietly. Dean ran to him and pulled him in a hug, leaving Alice to stand in the door opening, her face a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Sam, why?"

She forced it out of her mouth, her mind furiously trying to understand. Sam looked at her, tears streaking down his face.

"I had to, for, for her."

He hiccuped.

"The demon will only kill her when I watch. She will be safe now."

Alice's face crumpled.

"Oh, Sam."

She started crying too, but couldn't, wouldn't go and hug him. He needed his moment with Dean, and she was just a stranger to him, she couldn't hug him. It took all her willpower to stay standing there, crying silently.

Sam sniffed a few times, then wiped the tears from his face.

"Come on, let's go find dad."

Dean and Alice could only look at him sadly, but decided not to push it. He needed time.

"Alice, what do you know?"

Alice came a few steps closer. She didn't want to change the subject, but there was no other way.

"So, your dad's not there, but he left his journal somewhere in his hotel room. The thing he was hunting is called 'the girl in white' and she was a woman named Constance, her husband cheated on her, she went slightly insane, killed her kids, jumped off a bridge, yada-yada, and now she's an angry spirit thingy."

Dean looked at Sam, a slight grin on his face.

"Well, it saves us the time of searching for all that information."

Sam nodded, but then frowned.

"Wait, did you say dad left his journal?"

Now Dean was frowning too. Dad never left his journal anywhere.

"Um, I don't know how I'm going to break this to you, but, yourdadwantsyoutocontinuewhereheleftofsoyougottosavepeopleandhuntthings."

That last sentence was spoken so fast, Dean and Sam couldn't understand much of it, except: 'continue', 'save people' and 'hunt'.

"What was that?"

Alice looked at them nervously.

"Um, well, your dad wants you to hunt evil things and save people because he's going to do something else, although I think he's going to be solely focusing on hunting the demon that killed your mother."

Dean was confused. Why would she be nervous about this. Then he looked at Sam. He didn't seem to think the same thing.

"What?! Dad thinks that just because he says so, I'll start hunting again? No! I, I know I can't go to the same college again because Jess is there, but still want to be a lawyer! I can't believe him!"

Dean got angry too, but he was angry at Sam. How dare he? Dad was missing and had asked them to continue hunting, it was obviously important!

"Sam, listen to me. You and Dean can save a lot of people by working together, although it might get complicated on the way. But I think it's for the best if you keep hunting. I'm sorry Sam, but I'm going to side with Dean on this one."

Now Sam and Dean were looking at her a bit suspicious.

"Complicated? What do you mean? It doesn't sound like your average hunting problems."

"Um, I..."

Well shit, she fucked up. She couldn't possibly tell all that! She needed to get out of this mess.

"Before I explain all that, let's kill the woman in white, shall we? And hey, can we stop at a McDonalds?"

What. That didn't make any sense. This girl could jump subjects like there was no tomorrow, and Dean couldn't connect the two sentences.

"Why would you want to go to a McDonalds while hunting that spirit?"

Alice grinned.

"Two words. Free wi-fi."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm squeling at all the positive feedback. I'm going to try and update daily from now on, so you won't have to wait long. Until next time! Hint: reviews make me write faster, I don't care if they're from the same person or not.

Chapter 5: That makes it more complicated

_"Two words. Free wi-fi."_

They drove up to a McDonalds, Alice crossing her fingers and hoping that her laptop would work. They got out of the car and walked inside, Alice taken aback by how there was almost no difference to 2014. They found an empty table at the back, surrounded by other empty tables. Perfect for researching things about spirits and stuff. As they sat down, Alice took out her laptop, her charger staying in the bag. Dean noticed.  
>"So, I've been meaning to ask you, how come your charger's in the bag too? Did you know this was going to happen?"<br>Alice gave him an annoyed look.  
>"Yes, I totally prepared this whole dying thing. I always wanted to die."<br>Apparently, she knew sarcasm. Dean felt a little bad though. But, because he's Dean, he didn't show it.  
>"Yeah yeah, but what's the real reason?"<br>Alice rolled her eyes, but let it go.  
>"I had my laptop to school -don't look so surprised Dean, some people still go to school- and I had forgotten to charge it up the day before so I had to take it with me."<br>"I wasn't looking surprised."  
>Alice gave him a 'bitch please' look.<br>"Okay, maybe a little bit. What are you studying?"  
>"Well I <em>was<em> studying for teacher, but now I can't really continue it."  
>Sam gave her a sympathetic look. Suddenly Alice's stomach growled. Loudly. She blushed a cherry red and hid her face behind her laptop.<br>"Well, I'm glad you gave the sign, because I'm going to get food. What do you want?"  
>Dean, ofcourse. She peeked above her laptop, which was still starting up.<br>"Um, a big mac and a chocolate milkshake."  
>"'Kay, Sam, I know what you want, I'll be right back."<br>Meanwhile, Alice's laptop had started up, and she was now impatiently waiting until Mozilla Firefox opened. Sam was looking at the screen too, and didn't understand much of it. For starters, her background was a very well drawn cartoon woman, with one eyebrow arched and with a blue dress on, with lots of snowflakes. Apparently, she was named Frozen, although that didn't seem like a very good name. On the right side of her screen were lots of sims icons, but there was a Sims 3 icon, which he didn't know existed. Before he could look better, Mozilla Firefox opened.  
>"Okay, please work please work please work."<br>She ticked in 'supernatural' and hit enter.  
>"Yas! It works! See! I told you it existed! Look: I'll check the wiki, here it is: 'The series originally focuses primarily on the brothers Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, played by Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, as they travel throughout the country hunting down evil supernatural creatures, mostly demons.', see, I told you!"<br>She looked at Sam with a smile, satisfied she could prove it. Her smile dissapeared as she saw he was just looking confused at the screen, then at her.  
>"I don't see anything, it's blank."<br>"What?! No no no, you've got to be kidding me! Are you telling me you can't see anything related to Supernatural or can't you see anything after 2005?"  
>"Well, I could see your background, although I don't know if it's from your time."<br>She closed the window, returning to her desktop.  
>"So you can see this."<br>"Yes."  
>Alice groaned, letting her head fall in her hands. Dean chose that exact moment to return, dumping all the food on the table.<br>"What's wrong, is Sam being stupid again?"  
>He grinned, while Sam gave him a glare.<br>"No, apparently Sam, and/or you, can't see anything Supernatural related. All you see is a blank page, which sucks. But, I can still see it, which means I can get info when I don't know something exactly."  
>Dean shrugged. He hadn't wanted to see himself anyway, it was a bit freaky. They started eating their food, while Alice was researching some things.<br>"Okay, so we might have a problem with the woman in white, since she only attacks guys who have been unfaithful to their girlfriends, and in the first episode you still had a girlfriend, Sam, so she could attack you."  
>Sam looked at her, alarmed.<br>"Wait, are you telling me I was unfaithful to Jessica?"  
>"No no no, she was pissed so she kissed you so you were technically unfaithful, and then she could attack you."<br>Dean raised an eyebrow.  
>"So all we got to do is piss her off and hope for the best?"<br>"Yep, that's exactly what we have to do, although I don't know how she will react to me being there."  
>"Can't we just, like, pretend you're my girlfriend or something?"<br>Alice blushed.  
>"Although I appreciate the compliment, that's not going to work. You have to be official, I guess. She can sense it."<br>Dean nodded thoughtfully.  
>"So, if I asked you right now if you could be my girlfriend, and you said yes, are we official then?"<br>Alice was now a dark shade of red.  
>"I, I guess so."<br>"Okay then, Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"  
>If Alice could blush any harder, she'd be purple.<br>"Yes."  
>Sam looked between the two, a grin on his face.<br>"Ah, would you look at the two lovebirds, isn't it romantic?"  
>Alice hit his arm.<br>"Shut up, will you?"  
>"Now that's solved, I'm just going to eat my burgers."<br>As if to prove his point, Dean took a massive bite out of his hamburger, while Alice made a disgusted face.  
>"Dean, please don't eat like a pig."<br>"D'aw, you even sound like a married couple."  
>This time, Sam got a few fries thrown his way.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shut up Sam

"Okay, so first we piss her off, and then we're supposed to drive around until she's randomly standing in the middle of the road?"  
>Alice nodded.<br>"Sort of. I don't know why she would do that, but I guess we'll never know."  
>"And how are we going to piss her off?"<br>Alice looked a bit uncertain.  
>"I haven't quite figured that out. In the episode you just went to the bridge and then she appeared on the side of the bridge, falling off. After that, your car 'came to life' and tried to hit you. You jumped over the railing of the bridge and tadaa, she was pissed off."<br>Dean and Sam looked at eachother.  
>"Wait, do we have to jump off the bridge?"<br>"Um, not exactly, well, Sam held onto the railing so he didn't fall, and then you just jumped off into the river, although I don't get why you wouldn't just hold on."  
>Sam snorted. That was so Dean.<br>"Okay, so instead of jumping, I'll hold on."  
>Alice smiled.<br>"I think that's a better idea."  
>"Yeah, you wouldn't want to make her a widow."<br>Now both Dean and Alice hit him.  
>"Could you stop that."<br>"Oh my god, they're even synchronised."  
>Alice gave a loud huff of frustration.<br>"Is there anything we can do to make you shut up?"  
>"Nope."<br>Dean groaned.  
>"Okay, now that's cleared up, let's go."<p>

They passed the sign 'Jericho'. As they drove up to a hotel, Alice recognised it.  
>"Yes, that's it! Your dad has a room here. Just tell the receptionist you're here to join him, show your credit card or something."<br>They went inside, Dean flashed his card, and they got directed to the room. They opened the door and Dean scrunched up his nose. It smelt awful. The source of the scent was quickly discovered, as a half eaten hamburger was lying on a small table, flies buzzing around it.  
>"Looks like he hasn't been here for a few days."<br>Alice was rummaging through drawers, looking for something.  
>"Come on, his journal has to be here somewhere. Give me a hand here."<br>After fifteen minutes of searching, Dean had spotted it. He held it up into the air and yelled:  
>"I got it!"<br>Sighs of relief echooed around the room. Alice had been worried the journal wasn't here, but thankfully it was.  
>"Alright, we have the journal, let's get out of here."<br>"Nope, we can't do that. We got to wait until it's night, otherwise the police will still be there with the crashed car."  
>Dean groaned.<br>"But it's only like 3 PM, that's going to take forever!"  
>"No nagging Dean, don't tell me you don't have something to spend your time with."<br>Sam snickered.  
>"Hey, no having sex while I'm here."<br>That wasn't a smart move, since Alice now had access to a pillow. After hitting him straight in the face, she got up.  
>"I'm going to take a shower. Don't you DARE peek."<br>Dean looked hurt.  
>"Hey, who do you think we are?"<br>Alice, already on her way to the bathroom, didn't turn around, but Dean could hear her saying:  
>"Just making sure", in a sing-song voice.<br>She slammed the bathroom door closed, and they could hear water running a minute later. After about 5 minutes of Dean being bored, the water stopped and he heard her get out. Suddenly, there was a loud thump and a groan of pain.  
>"Alice? You okay?"<br>"Yeah Dean, I just -fuck that hurts- bumped my head into the door of the cupboard", came the muffled response.  
>Dean laughed loudly.<br>"Don't laugh at me! Your dad left it open and I didn't see it!"  
>Ofcourse, that only caused him to laugh harder.<br>"Shut up."  
>He wanted to say something else, but she had turned the hairdryer on and he decided to leave it.<br>"Sammy, I'm bored", Dean said in a whiny voice.  
>"Dean, you have a laptop, boot it and shut up already."<br>Dean got up to take his laptop, when Alice cursed in the bathroom.  
>"Shit! Guys, I think we may have a slight problem."<br>Sam didn't look up from his dad's journal.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"I, um, don't exactly have clothes with me, except for the jeans and shirt I was wearing when I got zapped here. Oh, and my leather jacket."  
>Sam didn't think there was a big problem.<br>"Then just put that on and we'll buy you clothes after we kill this spirit."  
>Dean looked at Sam, alarmed.<br>"Dude, _we_?! I'm not going inside a lingerie shop!"  
>This caused Sam to break out in guffaws, while he tried to say something.<br>"What, you have a fear of underwear?"  
>Alice came out of the bathroom, her hair still a bit wet.<br>"Hey, I heard that Dean, and Sam, good one."  
>Sam was still laughing, but it was slowly dying down.<br>"Anyway, Dean, no need to worry, it will be for tomorrow and you won't have to come inside."  
>"Phew."<p>

It was already 6 PM, and Sam was getting hungry.  
>"Hey guys, I'm going to get some food, you want something?"<br>They both muttered a few things, and Sam went out. But before he did, he turned around and said:  
>"Don't do anything while I'm gone!"<br>The pillow hit the door where his face had been a second ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I knew it! Wait...

_The pillow hit the door where his face had been a second ago._

Sam returned with the food, but before he came in, he decided to listen at the door. He couldn't believe his ears.  
>"Ow Dean that hurts, do it slower."<br>Were they really...? He knew it! He opened the door so he could yell through it.  
>"Hey, cover yourself, I'm coming in!"<br>The only thing he heard after that were a few confused whats. He peeked through the opening of the door. There was Alice, sitting on a chair with her hand stretched out with the palm to Dean, while Dean was sitting next to her with a pair of tweezers. Both were looking at the door. Sam came in and scratched the back of his head.  
>"I uh, thought you were, well I heard Alice, and then... Yeah."<br>Dean and Alice looked at eachother, then back at Sam. Then they both burst out laughing.  
>"I- I- just had a-"<br>Snort.  
>"Splinter in my h-hand and- oh my god, just.."<br>Sam looked annoyed.  
>"Yeah yeah, keep on laughing, it's not like it's reasonable."<br>Dean and Alice were still laughing two minutes later, and Sam had had enough.  
>"Jeesh guys, would you stop laughing, I brought food okay."<br>They shut up immediately, looked at eachother, shouted "Food!" in chorus and rushed to the table. Alice asked Sam:  
>"Did you get cookies?"<br>Sam nodded and gave them to her. She fistpumped the air and opened the package.  
>"Chocolate chip cookies, I love these!"<br>She put one in her mouth and moaned at the taste. It had been years since she had had those, they were pretty expensive in Belgium. Dean gulped. That may have been a little hot. Just a little. He masked it before Sam saw it, because he had made enough jokes already. Alice waved a cookie in front of his face.  
>"Dean, want a cookie?"<br>He took the cookie, their fingers brushing. Alice blushed a bit, although she didn't understand why. Sam looked at the two, a smile gracing his face. He knew those two would get together someday, well, they already were, but it didn't really count. But he had noticed that from the moment Alice had appeared, she had looked more at Dean than at him. Not that he was complaining, she was attractive and funny, but she wasn't his type. Maybe she had had a little crush on Dean when she had watched the TV show? He decided not to ask, it would only embarrass her. After that thought, he dug in too.

After they had eaten almost everything, Sam decided it was late enough to go to the bridge.  
>"Hey, I think the cops are gone now, shall we?"<br>Dean nodded.  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>They got up and put on their jackets. As Alice walked to the door, Dean stopped her.  
>"Alice, maybe you shouldn't come."<br>Alice looked at him, confused and a bit hurt.  
>"Why?"<br>Was she not good enough? Was it because she was a girl? Did he not trust her?  
>"Alice, it could be dangerous and we don't know how she's going to react to you being there."<br>Oh. She guessed that made sense.  
>"Okay then, but when you drive, make sure you keep the windows open, so that if Sam has to shoot her, he won't destroy the windows."<br>"Oh wait, you haven't told us how to kill her yet! Can't believe we almost forgot that."  
>Alice had to urge to facepalm. How could she have forgotten about that. That could bring them in serious danger.<br>"Okay, so when you drive through her when she's standing on the road, she will appear in the backseat of the car and drive the car to her old house with her telekinetic powers. When you're there, she'll kiss you so you're unfaithful, although I advice you to act before she does that. All you have to do is ride the car inside the house, just go through the wall and shit."  
>Dean looked concerned.<br>"It won't damage my car, will it?"  
>Alice laughed. Of all the things he could worry about...<br>"No it won't Dean, it's just rotten wood."  
>Dean gave a sigh of relief.<br>"Okay then, we'll be right back. See you!"  
>"Bye!"<br>They closed the door behind them, and Alice sat back on her chair. If Dean was going to be concerned about her all the time, she was going to miss all the awesome stuff. She sighed. It wasn't like she could chase after them, she had no car, she didn't know the way, and sometimes that was the way characters died in a book or movie, and she didn't want to be one of those stupid people. She decided to start up her laptop. This was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were on the bridge, searching for clues that the spirit was there. After a while, they startled due to the sudden sound of the Impala's motor starting to run. They looked up, right into the bright lights. Suddenly, the car started driving towards them, and they began running. When the car got too close, they climbed over the railing. The car stopped, and the lights went out. Carefully, they climbed back onto the bridge, and stepped into the car.  
>"Soooo, what do we do now?", Sam asked.<br>"I don't know Sam, but Alice said that we had enough time to go back to the hotel, get arrested, escape, and drive around. So, I think it's safe to say we can go ask Alice for information."  
>Sam agreed, and they drove back to the hotel. Alice, hearing the roar of the Impala, frowned. That was fast. They opened the door, and immediately asked:<br>"Hey Alice, what do we do now?"  
>Alice sighed. She should've expected that.<br>"Okay, Dean, you drop off Sam nearby the spirit's old house, and then you just drive around. Sam, you walk to the house and wait until Dean shows up, so you can help in case something goes wrong."  
>"Okay."<br>After that, they went out again, and she soon heard them driving off.

"Alright Sam, I will drop you off right here, and I'll see you soon. See you!"  
>Sam got out of the car and started walking. Dean watched him go, and started the car. He decide to drive a few miles and then return again. After a few miles, he turned around. Suddenly, she was standing in the middle of the way. He jumped and drove through her.<br>"Take me home."  
>O god. He looked in the rear view mirror, and she was sitting on the backseat, just like Alice had said. Then, his steering wheel had a mind of his own, together with his gas pedal. He decided to just wait until they got at her house. After a few agonisingly long minutes, the house came into view. They stopped just before the house, and the woman said:<br>"I can never go home."  
>Dean knew this was his clue, but before he could do anything, the windows locked and she was on top of him. But, Alice had said that he had to put his car seat more to the front, so he could reach his keys better. Thanks to that, he could turn his keys in the contact, and the motor roared to life. The spirit looked furious, and kissed him. Ugh, that was not a pleasant experience. He pressed the gas pedal, and the car jumped forward, through the house. The spirit dissapeared, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He stepped out of the car, right at the moment Sam came running inside.<br>"Took you long enough."  
>"You had it under control."<br>Dean mock glared at him, but suddenly, the woman was in front of them, looking pissed as hell. All of a sudden, a heavy cabinet trapped them. Then, water began flowing down the stairs. There were two children standing at the top of it, saying:  
>"Mommy, you came home to us."<br>Then they were downstairs, hugging the spirit. Finally, she dissapeared in a puddle of water. It was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shopping trip

_It was over._

"Yay, shopping!"  
>Dean, Sam <em>and<em> Alice all groaned. They had only been shopping for fifteen minutes, when Dean had decided to flirt with a woman with a kid. And that woman apparently thought that when someone flirts with you, you can automatically leave your kids in their care. So here they were, with a six year old girl jumping next to them, way too excited to go shopping. The problem was, they didn't know when the woman (Dean hadn't even gotten her name) would return. She had said she needed to go to the bank and would be right back, but the little girl didn't quite understand that. SHE thought, now mom was gone, she could go shopping with the 'grown ups'. Dean hadn't looked forward to the shopping trip anyway, but now his distaste had doubled. Sam and Dean didn't mind that much at first, as they had thought that Alice was good with kids, with the explanation "Well, you're a woman". Not only did that give them an earned smack on the head for being 'sexist pigs', they had also learned Alice absolutely despised kids. They had already given the kid a smoothie, and she had been quiet for a good two minutes, before she spilled it all over Dean's pants. So now they were still waiting on the woman, Dean with smoothie-stained pants, Sam with a growing headache, and Alice scowling so hard Dean was getting a little afraid.  
>"Wonderful idea, flirting on a shopping trip", Alice said.<br>"Hey, it was your idea to go shopping."  
>"Actually, it was Sam's, and I really need clothes."<br>Sam decided that this was not the time for one of his 'you're like a married couple' comments, and kept his mouth shut.  
>"When are we going to go shoppiiiiiing?"<br>Dean quickly clasped his hand over Alice's mouth, before she could traumatise the little girl. That was another thing they had learned. Do not make Alice mad. This morning, Dean had thought it was a good idea to wake Alice up by yelling "FIRE!" in her ear. On second thought, it was an awful idea. Alice had practically thrown a fit, cursing at him for startling her out of her sleep. Add an annoying little girl to the mix, and bam, you have a seriously pissed off Alice.  
>The little girl, not noticing Alice's death glare -Dean didn't know how someone could be that ignorant- was still whining about going shopping. Finally, Sam tried to do something too.<br>"Hey, you know, if we go shopping right now, your mommy could come back, and then she wouldn't be able to find you, and then she'll be very sad. So we're just going to wait for your mommy, okay?"  
>Well, that wasn't so bad. But then Dean looked at the little girl, and suddenly it didn't seem such a good idea to say that anymore. Now the girl was on the verge of crying.<br>"Mommy can't be sad, because when mommy's sad, I'm sad too! She can't be saaaaaaaaaaaaaad!", the girl wailed.  
>Sam was experiencing the joys of loud noise during a headache. He had thought that the girl would shut up about shopping, but it only served to make her more annoying. And then he looked at Alice. She looked about two seconds away from strangling the girl.<br>"Alice? You got to promise me not to kill her."  
>Alice looked at him, glare still on her face. Sam wondered if it would stay like that.<br>"Do you really want me to not kill her? Are you sure?"  
>Sam nodded, resisting the urge to kill the girl himself. Dean was attempting to comfort the little girl, with little succes.<br>"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay, if you stay right here and be silent, your mommy isn't going to be sad."  
>Sam felt a little bit of pity for Dean, but it wasn't enough to go and help. Then, they finally saw the woman walking towards them. When she noticed that her child was crying, she put on a concerned look and began walking faster. To Dean, it looked like heaven with a bit of hell. Heaven, because they would finally be able to leave the kid behind. Hell, because they were probably going to face the woman's wrath first because they made her little girl cry.<br>"What's wrong with her? Did she fall?"  
>Sam and Dean looked at eachother, then at the girl, then at Alice, who was looking at them with a 'it's your problem' face, then back at the mom.<br>"She fell", they chorused.  
>"Oh, poor dear, are you hurt? C'mere."<br>Sam sighed, relieved.  
>"Miss, can we go? We wanted to go shopping, so..."<br>The woman looked at them, a weird look on her face.  
>"Yes, I know, I was going to come with you."<br>Alice glared daggers at Dean, but he just shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know'.  
>"Um, I'm sorry, we never said that-"<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself, hi, I'm Pamela, and this little sweetie here is Trudie. So, where were you planning on shopping?"  
>That was when Alice snapped.<br>"Woman, we need to go."  
>She pulled guys' jackets, turned around, and ran, Sam and Dean a couple feet behind. When she reached a lingerie store, she opened the door and went in. Dean didn't even complain about being inside of a lingerie shop, because right now, he just wanted to get away from that weird Pamela woman with her devil child Trudie. Who even names her kid Trudie?<br>"Hi, can I help you?"  
>"Sorry, no, I prefer shopping without advice, but these boys needed to come along."<br>The sales woman looked at Dean and Sam, then back at Alice, raised her eyebrows and said:  
>"Sure honey, I'll be right here if you need anything."<br>Alice picked a few bras, some underwear, threw them on the counter and then realised she didn't have her credit card. Well, it wasn't like it was going to work anyway, but this meant Dean or Sam had to pay.  
>"And this gentleman will pay for me."<br>She pushed Dean to the counter, and said:  
>"Just do it, we'll be out of here soon."<br>Dean paid for everything and they left the store, relieved when the demon child was still nowhere in sight.  
>"Okay, now, shirts, pants and sweaters."<p>

An hour and a half later, they had everything they needed, and Alice's mood had lightened considerably. When they got in the car, they all agreed that they were never going to do that again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I don't even know what I am

It was about two weeks later. They had all grown closer, especially Alice and Dean, but they still hadn't admitted their feelings. Sam swore that if they weren't together at the end of November, he was going to force them.  
>"I'm boooored."<br>Sam resisted the urge to throw the newspaper at Dean. He had been whining for a good fifteen minutes, Alice had given up two minutes ago, and was now taking a shower.  
>"Dean, why don't you just-"<br>Suddenly, Alice yelled.  
>"AAAAAH!"<br>Dean's head shot up, alarmed. He ran to the door and knocked.  
>"Alice, you okay? Alice?"<br>No response.  
>"Alice, I'm going to come in, alright?"<br>"No no no wait-"  
>Too late, Dean had already slammed the door open. There was a high pierced shriek, but Dean didn't see anyone. He began looking around frantically.<br>"Alice? Where are you?"  
>"I'm right here you dummy, did my nakedness blind you or something?"<br>Suddenly Alice was standing in the bathroom again, covering herself with a towel and looking a bit unnerved. She had noticed that Dean had looked straight through her, but didn't understand it. Dean's mouth fell open.  
>"But, but, you weren't standing there!"<br>Alice looked afraid.  
>"Dean, I was standing right here, what's happening to me?"<br>"Whatever it is, I'm sure there's an explanation. But before we search for one, I'll leave you to get dressed."  
>Alice nodded with fearful eyes. She hadn't really thought about being a ghost up until now, as she had wanted to forget the falling through the car thing. But now, it all rushed back to her. How much of a spirit was she actually? Was she going to end up mad? She didn't want to think about it. She dressed quickly and went to Sam and Dean, while Dean was just finishing the story of her weird invisibilitydissapearance thing. Sam looked at her, a sympathetic look on his face. She smiled a weak smile, and ploffed down on a bed.  
>"So, I'm going to search the internet for your dissapearing thing, while Sam is going to sit there being ugly."<br>"Hey!"  
>Dean gave him a grin and opened his laptop. After 5 minutes of searching, he hadn't found anything except for an urban legend about vanishing hitchhikers and a movie titled 'Invisible ghost'.<br>"Okay Sam, why don't you turn your lawyer mode on and ask her questions."  
>Sam gave Dean an offended look, but did it anyway.<br>"Okay, what were you thinking the moment you dissapeared?"  
>"Um, I just didn't want to be seen by Dean, I was naked after all."<br>Dean and Sam looked thoughtful.  
>"Could it be that your invisibility can be triggered by you wanting to be invisible?"<br>That was actually a plausible explanation.  
>"Okay, just, want to be invisible, and we'll say if you dissapear."<br>Alice nodded and closed her eyes. She thought about an embarrassing moment where she had wanted to be invisible. Just by thinking about it she wanted to bleach her brain. God, the embarrasment was too much.  
>"Alice, you're gone!"<br>Alice startled and opened her eyes.  
>"And now you're back again. That was so awesome!"<br>Alice wasn't so sure about that. Sure, it was cool that she was able to be invisible, but to what extent? Would the demons or spirits still be able to see her? Was she herself a spirit?  
>"Guys, what if I'm becoming a spirit? What if I'll slowly go insane and kill you?"<br>Her voice broke. She couldn't think about that. Dean sat next to her on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Hey, that's not going to happen. We won't let you."<br>She turned to him, tears in her eyes.  
>"But Dean, I could be dangerous! Maybe I would get more insane over the time so you wouldn't notice, and then I, I could kill you! I don't want that!"<br>He looked at her sorrowful face, and hesitated. Then, he pulled her in a hug, tucking her head under his chin. He felt her warm tears against his shirt and wanted to keep hugging her until she stopped crying.  
>"Shhh, everything's okay, you're okay. You're not going to hurt us."<br>As he repeated this over and over again, she began slowly relaxing against his chest.  
>"Thanks Dean."<br>Sam was looking at the two. It was an adorable sight, and he couldn't help thinking: "Just kiss already."  
>He turned away, knowing that this was their moment. With a smile on his face, he sat down and began reading his news paper again.<br>Dean could only concentrate on the petite girl in his arms. She was so warm, and her body fit against his perfectly. For once, he felt at rest. After a while, he noticed she had fallen asleep. As he carefully let go and laid her on the bed, she sleepily opened her eyes.  
>"Dean, will you stay with me?"<br>She blushed a little, but Dean didn't mind. He laid down too, and wrapped his arms around her. And just like that, they fell asleep.

When Sam had finished his news paper, he looked up and couldn't help but smile when he saw the two laying on the bed. They were so cute together. He turned off the light, and went to sleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Right

Alice woke up to a warm something pressed against her face. She was very comfortable and didn't want to open her eyes. She sighed contently, nuzzled her nose against the warm thing, and fell back asleep. Meanwhile Dean was having a weird conversation inside his head.  
>'O god that was adorable, she nuzzled my chest, I think she fell asleep again. Wait, adorable? No no no, not adorable, cute. Very cute. Ah goddamnit brain. I couldn't be in love with Alice, right? Right. Am I sure? Right. Right? Right. Shit, I am in love with Alice.'<br>That thought send shivers down his spine, and he felt a little bit dizzy. The only one he had ever really loved had been Cassie, but his love for Alice was stronger. At least, it felt stronger. Yeah, he was pretty sure about that. He smiled. At least Alice wasn't freaked out by him hunting spirits and demons. He was lucky to have her. Then he stiffened. Who said she loved him back? Sure, she had asked him to stay, but she had been upset and she looked at him as a friend, right? O god, he couldn't bear the thought. He couldn't show her he loved her. His heart clenched painfully. But was he sure she didn't love him? She had looked at him the most from day one, and although she was close with Sam too, it was a different kind of close. Suddenly, he remembered the moment he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had blushed a beautiful cherry red. Oops, they still hadn't broken up. He chuckled softly. He hoped they would never have to.  
>"Hey you two lovebirds, it's time to get out of bed!"<br>Alice startled out of her sleep, pressing her face against the warm thing. Then she opened her eyes. At first, all she saw was a grey fabric, but then her eyes widened as the realisation that this was Dean's chest reached her. She looked up, and sure enough, there was Dean's sleepy face smiling back at her. She shut her eyes and blushed. A low chuckle reverberated through Dean's chest. Alice opened her eyes again and whispered:  
>"Hey", not wanting to break the spell.<br>Dean sat upright and stretched. Alice sat up too and let out a little yawn. Then she looked at Sam. The smugness was practically radiating off him. She blushed harder.  
>"Okay, now that you two are awake, I brought breakfast."<br>They got out of bed yawning and walked to the table, their movements sluggish. They sat down and took some sandwiches.  
>"So, you finally confessed your feelings, did you?"<br>Dean looked at Sam, alarmed. No they hadn't! Wait, was it that obvious? Dean looked at Alice, searching for something, anything that said she didn't love him. He couldn't be happier when he found none. Then he made a decision. If it worked out, they'd really be together, and if it didn't, well, he could live with that. He hoped just having her close would be good enough. He looked back at Sam.  
>"Yeah, I guess we did."<br>Alice's eyes widened. Did he really just say that? He couldn't possibly love her too, could he? "Dean, I-"  
>"Shut up and let me kiss you."<br>She shut up, astonished. He lifted her chin to make her look at him, looking for confirmation in her eyes. He could feel her giving a tiny nod, and that's when he angled his head to kiss her. The moment his lips touched hers, he never wanted to leave them. He felt like he was in heaven. Meanwhile, Alice was a bit in shock, while also enjoying the moment. And Sam, Sam felt like squeeling like a twelve year old, while also being a bit disgusted with seeing his brother kiss. Not disgusted enough to look away, mind you. Just a few moments later, Dean broke off the kiss, although reluctant. Alice slowly opened her eyes, a goofy smile on her face.  
>"Okay, while I have to say that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen, I'm going to have to ask you to not do that again."<br>Dean and Alice laughed, and Sam soon joined in. If a passerby had looked through the window, he would have seen a boy and his girlfriend happily eating breakfast, with another boy smiling next to them.

After they had finished breakfast, Alice wanted to give them more information about the Bloody Mary girl. They had decided the night before they were going to hunt her, as Sam had already seen the article of the man's death in the newspaper.  
>"Okay, so you have to go to an antique store, and my advice is to take the mirror with you to a room without mirrors, except one, but turn it to the wall. Then just say her name three times, smash the mirror when she appears, and when she crawls out of the mirror, take the other mirror and turn it to her. Got it?"<br>"Okay, so we just have to go to this old detective or something and ask about the Mary Johnson case."  
>"Yep, I'll go with you, but I'll try to stay invisible."<br>Dean sighed.  
>"Alright then, but you won't be there when we summon her."<br>Alice nodded.  
>"Don't want to see that, thanks."<br>"Alright, then let's be on our way!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Especially you, ItsMeSophieee, you're awesome.**

Chapter 11: Bloody hell

_"Alright, then let's be on our way!"_  
>They got in the car, but suddenly Alice remembered something.<br>"Um, we might have a little problem."  
>"Shit, what is it?"<br>"Uh, okay, so in the normal episode, Sam can summon her because he had dreams about Jessica before she died and it was a secret so Mary will attack him, but now Jessica didn't die, so she won't attack you."  
>They looked at eachother. Shit. Now what? They couldn't kill someone just to summon Mary!<br>"Oh, wait, someone else has to summon her. She's called Charlie... Something, she's a friend of Donna, the daughter of the liquified eye man."  
>Dean shrugged.<br>"Alright, let's go find her."

"Are you telling me I have to go with you in an empty room and chant Bloody Mary three times into a mirror? And that all for your psychology project? What does that have to do with psychology anyway?"  
>Okay, maybe that hadn't been the best way.<br>"Yeah, we already got the mirror, we have to examine the psychologic evolution of someone chanting Bloody Mary into a mirror. Ofcourse, this person has to know about the myth."  
>Charlie raised her eyebrows, and Dean gave her a lopsided grin. Then Alice stepped in.<br>"Don't mind those guys, unfortunately I got paired with them for this experiment, and these idiots decided to choose this awful myth. Our professor said we couldn't do it on ourselves, because that might influence the results."  
>Charlie accepted that explanation, maybe because Alice seemed nicer and more honest.<br>"Okay, I'll do it."  
>Dean fistpumped the air.<br>"Yes!"  
>Alice rolled her eyes and began walking to the car.<br>"Come on, we'll drive you there, we already set up all the equipment."  
>Charlie hesistantly got in the car. The moment the doors were closed, Dean drove off.<br>"So, what was your assignment really? I mean, what project did your professer give?  
>Alice sighed.<br>"Well, we have a bit of a geeky professor, he's really obsessed with urban legends. So, we had to choose one of the myths and choose a person that would act it out. Then, we had to write down the psychological evaluation of that person, you know, their emotions, their anxiety, all that stuff."  
>Charlie nodded. That seemed pretty plausible. It was weird that it seemed a bit connected to the death of Donna's father, her little sister had said she had summoned Bloody Mary. Hmm, it was probably just a coincidence.<p>

They drove up to the hotel.  
>"Um, why are we doing this in a hotel?"<br>"Oh, our appartment is under construction, so we have to live in a hotel for now."  
>"Oh, okay."<p>

"Here we are!"  
>Charlie looked around, unimpressed. It was indeed an empty room, save for the mirror. No, that wasn't completely true. There seemed to be another mirror turned right side against the wall. She wasn't even going to ask. She saw that Dean was carrying a metal pole. What was he going to do with that?<br>"Why do you need a metal pole?"  
>"Oh, that's to smash the mirror, it helps to simulate."<br>Charlie's eyes narrowed. She was getting a little bit suspicious, but hey, anything for science.  
>"Alright, go ahead."<br>Charlie took a deep breath, and Alice was already shying away. She had never liked this particular myth.  
>"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary."<br>She turned around.  
>"Alright, now what?"<br>Suddenly Sam shouted:  
>"Now, Dean!"<br>That was when Dean smashed the mirror. Charlie shook her head. This was so weird. How could- Her train of thought stopped when she saw someone crawling out of the mirror. What the hell? There hadn't been anyone else in the room before! Before she could recover from the shock, Sam quickly got the other mirror and held it in front of the girl. Yes, it was definitely a girl, but she seemed... Well, she was creepy, that's for damn sure. The girl looked into the mirror, and Charlie let out a little scream. There was blood coming out of her eyes! Suddenly, the girl screamed and sort of, melted? Charlie was shaking, and fell to the floor. There was no way that was a simulation. Alice's face came into her line of sight, as she tried to comfort Charlie.  
>"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay."<br>Charlie let out a sob.  
>"That, that wasn't a simulation, was it?"<br>They all looked at her with pity in their eyes. Suddenly, Dean spoke.  
>"Actually, it was, but we couldn't tell you, that would ruin it. But now, we got your psychological evolution, so we're done. Would you like some coffee?"<br>Charlie got angry. How dare they! She got up shakily and walked up to Dean.  
>"I am going to leave this hotel, go back home, and you..."<br>She looked at all of them.  
>"You are going to get out of this town, and never come back. You are sick bastards! How dare you scare me like that!"<br>Alice tried to explain:  
>"We're really sorry, we didn't know you would react-"<br>Before she could finish her sentence, Charlie hit her. Or, tried to hit her. Instead of even touching her, her hand went straight through Alice. Alice looked as stupified as Charlie felt.  
>"What are you?"<br>Alice lifted her hand and touched her face. It was still there. Then, she grabbed Dean's hand, letting out a sigh of relief when she could still touch him. Meanwhile, Charlie was looking at her own hands, wondering if there was something wrong with her. That was when Sam, standing behind her, hit her on the head. As Charlie crumpled to the floor, Dean exclaimed:  
>"Dude, now what?"<br>Sam rolled his eyes.  
>"It's not like we can explain all this, we just say she fainted in the car or something, she'll think she dreamed all this."<br>"Alright, who volunteers to drag her to the car?", Alice said.  
>Sam and Dean groaned. Shit. Hopefully no one saw them.<p>

Charlie groaned. Why did her head hurt so much? Suddenly, she heard whispering.  
>"Hey, I think she's waking up."<br>"O thank god, I hope she doesn't have a concussion."  
>She slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into a pair of silverblue eyes.<br>"Hey there, are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard", Alice told her.  
>Charlie was confused. This didn't make sense.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Well, right after you got out of the car, you fainted or something, and hit your head. You just wouldn't wake up, so we called 911. They're on their way now."<br>Wait, what? Had she dreamed all that? Well, it hadn't made sense, and it could be something her brain would come up with.  
>"You didn't have to call 911, I'm fine."<br>Dean gave her a smile.  
>"That's what they all say, but you may have a concussion. Ah, there they are."<br>An ambulance stopped next to them, and some people rushed out.  
>"Who fainted?"<br>Immediately, all their fingers pointed at Charlie. She got loaded into the ambulance and it drove off.  
>"Well, I think we handled that well", Alice concluded.<br>Dean smiled and gave her a kiss on the corner off her lips.  
>"You were great, Alice, although we might have to experiment with that hand going through you stuff."<br>Alice nodded.  
>"You know, when we find out I can fly, I'm not even going to be surprised anymore."<p>

**Keep reviewing! It fuels me...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Our world

A few weeks ago, in our universe...

A Supernatural fan was sitting in front of her computer. She had just decided to rewatch the entire first season, and was getting settled. After making a hot chocolate and a blanket fort, she pressed play. She watched the intro, already feeling sad about Mary. But when she got to the part when Sam and Dean were driving to Jericho, there was something different. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She was very sure there hadn't been a random girl lying on the backseat when she had watched the first episode. With heart beating loudly, she watched as Sam and Dean got out of the car and woke the girl, only to have her falling through the car. She quickly put it on pause. Now, the only thing she heard was her accelerated breathing. After calming herself down, she pressed play again.

When the episode ended, she went to the bathroom and splashed some water into her face. Were the writers pulling a joke on them? Were they secretly filming new episodes with a new character in it? No, they wouldn't do something like that. But, was it true then? Had someone from their universe, travelled to the Supernatural universe? She quickly checked Tumblr. Sure enough, there were a lot of people freaking out about it. After some minutes of scrolling down, she had learned that the new girl showed up in gifs of the first episode, even if they were made before she was 'discovered', but not in the episodes after that. Everyone was breaking their heads over it, and a lot of them thought it was true. That the girl -she had to start calling her Alice- had really travelled universes.

Only a day later, the directors, writers and cast had all sent the message that they didn't know the girl. She wasn't an actress, or at least not a known one, and nobody had ever heard of her. A lot of people were hopelessly trying to find an explanation, but could only come to the conclusion that she really had universetravelled. Then, another two days later, some of the mystery was solved. At the time, the whole world knew about a girl showing up in an episode of Supernatural. The news had reached Belgium, although almost no one watches the show there. It spread over the whole country, and finally reached the Province of Antwerp, specifically, three girls named Sara, Clarie and Kate. They were all sitting together watching the news, constantly searching for the presence that wasn't there. Their heads shot up when they heard Supernatural, as it had never reached the news before, at least not in Belgium.  
>"And now, news from America. The popular show Supernatural, has just begun their season ten, but the news isn't about that. About three days ago, some fans noticed that there seemed to be a new character in the pilot, the first episode of a first season." <strong>(AN: Normally, everything they say is in Dutch, but I'm just going to immediately translate it.)<strong>  
>They showed a picture of the new character. A serie of astonished gasps echoed through the living room.<br>"Please tell me that's not Alice", Kate breathed.  
>The others were still staring at the screen with their mouths wide open.<br>"Th-That's Alice."  
>They quieted and continued watching the news, still thinking: 'That can't be Alice, she's in a coma, we just saw her.'<br>"The girl, going by the name Alice, is introduced in a peculiar way, namely by falling through a car. Now, for a show like this, that's not that special, as it's about spirits and demons. Still, the director has denied that he knows the girl."  
>A video played, showing the cast and director explaining that they had never seen her before, and that they didn't understand anything of it.<br>The girls were almost in tears. That _was_ Alice! But how could it be her? They had went to see her not even an hour ago, and nothing had changed about her condition. And this was three days ago! It matched the date of the accident though. After some discussion, they decided to let the world know about Alice. Their best friend Alice.

And that was how everyone knew about Alice, the girl hit by a truck, working together with Sam and Dean. Most believed it, while some thought it was just a publicity stunt. It was true that the show got a lot more popular after this, but for now, she had only shown up in the first five episodes. A lot of people shipped Dean and Alice, and had come up with the shipname 'Delicious', since it would be 'Delice' if they put their names together. The hospital with Alice in it had become famous and the doctors had already decided to keep Alice alive as long as possible. Her parents were sad that their daughter couldn't respond to them, but were happy for her, as they knew how obsessed she was with the show. Now, everyone was impatiently awaiting the next episode.


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I'm having a nasty case of writer's block.**

Chapter 13: Captain Hook

"Okay, next up, the Hookman."  
>Sam shuddered. That didn't sound like a fun one.<br>"So, we can choose, we can already go there and try to predict exactly when Lori is going out with her boyfriend, which might work but tire us out, or we can wait for her asshole boyfriend to die."  
>Sam and Dean looked at eachother. Tough choice. They had chosen for saving people, but this was a special one.<br>"How much of an asshole is he?"  
>"I think that if the Hookman doesn't kill him, he's probably going to rape her."<br>They were a bit uncertain. What if they could save him? Sure, he was a rapist to be, but did he deserve to be killed?  
>"Do we still save people when he dies?"<br>Alice's look softened.  
>"Yes, we save a girl from dying, and a man from getting seriously injured."<br>Their faces contorted. Alice had to hold in a giggle. They looked to be in a thinking mode, but Dean's face was all scrunched up and Sam's eyebrows were almost in front of his eyes. Finally, Sam made a decision.  
>"We should still try to save him, like maybe wait on the location he's going to be killed, and then kill the Hookman."<br>Alice grimaced.  
>"That's going to be a bit of a problem, we have to kill him by melting Lori's silver necklace. It was his hook, but it was remelt into a silver cross."<br>"Then let's just steal the necklace."  
>Alice wanted to slap herself for not thinking about that.<br>"Dean, you're the best. I don't know how I didn't think of that."  
>He grinned at her, then pulled her in for a kiss.<br>"Don't worry, in my eyes, you're still really smart."  
>Sam groaned. In the beginning, he had been okay with their constant kissing, but it was starting to get annoying. He still liked them together though.<br>"Alright, when you two stop being all lovey dovey, I'll be in the car.  
>Dean suddenly had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. The moment Sam got in the car, he whispered in Alice's ear:<br>"Let's give him a show."  
>Alice smiled. They twined their hands together and went outside. Right before they got in the car, they started a full make-out session. In the car, Sam groaned and turned away. He did <em>not<em> want to see that. Dean was his brother, and although he had only known Alice for about two months, but she already felt like a little sister to him. When he thought about it like that, this should feel like watching incest. Luckily, they were not related. _That_ would be gross.  
>"Get in the car already!"<br>Alice and Dean laughed, but finally got in the car.  
>"So, where to?"<br>"Eastern Iowa."

They drove up to the university. The sun hadn't gone down yet, so they decided to wait and come up with a plan.  
>"Alright, so tomorrow's Sunday -Alice don't you dare call me Captain Obvious- so maybe we should just wait for Lori to go to church? And then we just steal the necklace."<br>"Not going to steal the necklace!", Dean exclaimed.  
>Alice sighed.<br>"I'll do it, maybe she'll trust me more because I'm a girl."

It was Sunday morning, they had just followed Lori to church, and Alice was now introducing herself to Lori.  
>"Hey, I'm Alice, I'm an exchange student."<br>"Oh really, that's nice! Where are you from?"  
>"Er, Florida?"<br>Her voice pitched at the end, and Lori got a bit suspicous.  
>"You don't look very tanned."<br>"I'm ginger, I dyed my hair."  
>This was an obvious lie, and Lori was having none of it.<br>"You're lying. Tell me the truth."  
>Alice looked at Dean nervously. He mouthed back something that looked like "Just tell the truth."<br>Alice took a deep breath. Okay, you can do this.  
>"Okay, so there's this story that's connected to your necklace, apparently some of Abraham Lincoln's dna was mixed with it, and I'm a science major and want to examine it."<br>So much for being honest. Apparently, Lori had noticed that too.  
>"Now the real truth please."<br>Dean and Sam decided that had been enough, and walked over to them.  
>"Look, we really need that necklace, okay? Please just trust us?"<br>Lori stepped away from them, looking a bit afraid.  
>"No! My dad gave this to me, and I don't trust you! Leave me alone!"<br>Well, that wasn't going to be easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: That's just rude

_Well, that wasn't going to be easy._

Dean sighed and took out his wallet, but Lori shook her head furiously. She refused to be bribed. Who did those people think she was?  
>"Ah, come on, we really need it. Please?"<br>Dean making puppy dog eyes was the most adorable thing Alice had ever seen, but Lori thought differently.  
>"Get away from me, you freaks!"<br>Shit. She had succesfully attracted the some people's attention. Alice panicked, grabbed the necklace and pulled hard and fast. It snapped and they ran to the car, Lori running after them, screaming angrily. They got in the car and drove as fast as they could, leaving a red-faced Lori behind.  
>"Next time, we'll do the lying."<br>Alice let out a nervous laugh.  
>"Fine with me."<p>

They drove up to an abandoned blacksmith. You wouldn't say it was a blacksmith if you looked at it from the outside, but at least it had a fireplace. They cheered when they saw there was still some wood, although it was a bit wet. After some time they had started up a little fire, but it wasn't hot enough to melt silver. Suddenly, they heard a loud screeching noise, as if someone was dragging their nails over a chalkboard, but amplified a few times. They all stiffened.  
>"W-Was that...?"<br>They kept silent, too afraid to say something. Then they all rushed to the fire, desperately trying to make it hotter. Sam ran to the door.  
>"What are you doing?!", Dean yelled.<br>"I'm going to try and distract it!"  
>Alice didn't like the sound of that. She had watched enough movies to predict what would happen next. Only, this wasn't a movie, this was a show, and she was part of it. So it could go okay, right? They could hear distant yelling and shooting, but it didn't sound like Sam was actually facing the spirit.<br>"Alice, where's the necklace?"  
>Oh shit, where had she put it? Ah, behind her on a brick. She bend over to pick it up, but when she turned around she froze. The Hookman was standing behind Dean, hook raised and ready to strike.<br>"Dean, no!"  
>She jumped in front of him and awkwardly twisted her body to protect him. The next thing she felt was a searing pain in her side, and she gasped in agony. Dean whirled around and shot at the Hookman, who dissapeared.<br>"Alice? Alice?! O god, are you hurt?"  
>Alice groaned, her knees buckling, her strenght leaving her. She pressed her hand against her side, feeling blood slowly soaking her shirt. She let out another moan of pain, but then she remembered the necklace.<br>"Dean, necklace."  
>Dean's face was crunched up in concern and worry, but he took the necklace and threw it in the fire. Then he immediately turned around again and took Alice in his arms. She was cold and shaking, her eyes almost closed.<br>"Hey Alice, stay with me okay? We'll be out of here soon, just hold on."  
>Alice's vision blurred and Dean's words sounded loud and muddled. She began seeing black, but blinked fast as she knew she was fainting. The pain was dulling, her mind felt like the softest matress, and she wanted so desperately to close her eyes. Why was she keeping them open again?<br>"Come on Alice, you need to stay awake."  
>Dean was gently patting her on the cheek, but her eyes rolled away and she became limp in his arms.<br>"Alice?! No no no! Sam! SAM!"  
>Sam stormed inside, face horrified as he saw Alice's condition. Her head lolled against Dean's shoulder and she was completely limp. Dean had one arm around her and his hand was cradling her face.<br>"Sam, she's still breathing, but we can't get her to a hospital."  
>Sam edged closer, panicked.<br>"Why not? We can't stitch her up ourselves!"  
>"BECAUSE SHE'S A FREAKING GHOST, THAT'S WHY!"<br>"Okay, but we've got to get her to the car. There's medical stuff in there."  
>Dean picked her up bridal style, making sure not to touch her side. He took a quick look at the fireplace, satisfied that the necklace had completely melted. Sam was running ahead of him, already taking the first-aid kit. When Dean was at the car, he carefully laid Alice on the backseat.<br>"We're going to have to take her jacket and shirt off, don't we?"  
>Sam nodded. They slowly peeled off her clothes, and gulped when they saw the wound. It was pretty deep, but it seemed like her intestines were still intact, luckily. They had to stop the bleeding first. Sam pressed a few rags to the wound while Dean took some ethanol. They carefully dabbed the wound with it, while Alice didn't even flinch. Maybe it was a good thing she was unconscious, because this had to hurt like hell. After some time they had succesfully stopped the bleeding, and the wound was looking a bit better. They still had to stitch it up though. It wasn't a fun thing to do. He hoped the stitches would hold. He wasn't the best surgeon. After cleaning everything up, they leaned back and looked at the result. The wound was a nasty one, it was surely going to scar, but they did a good job on tending to it. Alice was still quite pale, and Dean was sure that if he would touch her right now, she would feel cold. He tossed Sam the keys.<br>"You drive us to a hotel, preferably out of Iowa. I'll stay on the backseat with Alice."  
>Dean got in and Sam did too after a slight hesitation. Dean put Alice's head on his lap, and Sam drove off.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Nightmare

They arrived at a hotel and while Sam was renting a room, Dean was still in the car, trying to wake Alice up, to no avail. Even passed out, her face was crunched up in pain, and Dean wanted nothing more than to take away all of it. He looked up when he heard Sam approaching. He opened the door and Dean shivered as a cold breeze came through.  
>"Hey, I got a room, and we won't have to cross the receptionist to get there."<br>Well, that was something. Most of the time, it didn't leave a good first impression if they came in bloodstained. Dean got out of his car and after some manoeuvring, he had Alice in his arms and they walked to their room. Sam opened the door and Dean gave an internal fistpump. This was a very nice room, luxurious even.  
>"It was pretty cheap for such a nice room, but you don't hear me complaining."<br>Dean laid Alice on a bed and grew worried when he saw that there was some blood soaking through the bandages. They had kinda dressed her again, but her shirt had ridden up and he could see her bandaged stomach.  
>"Do we have to check her wound again? We did drive a couple of hours."<br>Sam nodded and they carefully peeled off the bandages. Luckily, they didn't stick to the wound. The wound itself wasn't looking that good anymore. By moving her the wound had begun bleeding again. They decided to disinfect it again and then just wrap her up. Sam yawned.  
>"I think I'm going to sleep, there's not much we can do but wait."<br>He was right, and Dean was tired too, but he didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He tucked Alice in, and was happy to notice that she felt a little warmer. He smoothed out her frown and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked so serene right now, and he smiled a small smile. He pressed his lips to her forehead and then went to sleep himself.

"Dean."  
>Dean woke up to the sound of Alice softly saying his name. As he groggily sat up, he saw that she wasn't awake, she was sleeptalking. He smiled crookedly. That was adorable.<br>"Dean, no, Dean? Dean!"  
>His smile quickly vanished as her voice became panicked. Was she having a nightmare? Sam was slowly waking up too, and was confused as to what was happening.<br>"No! God, Dean! Dean! No!"  
>He quickly jumped out of bed an ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders. Alice was twisting and turning, her face wet with tears.<br>"Alice? Alice, you're okay, it's just a dream, just a bad dream, come on, wake up."  
>Alice gasped loudly as her eyes opened. She didn't immediately stop squirming, her eyes seeing things Dean couldn't.<br>"Shhh, shhh, you're okay, I'm here, it's okay."  
>Her eyes focused on him and she let out a sob. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. Alice was quietly sobbing against his shoulder.<br>"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed about?"  
>Alice let out another shaky sob, but nodded.<br>"I-I was seeing you, d-dying over and over again and I couldn't- couldn't stop it."  
>Dean was horrified. That was a terrifying nightmare. Sam carefully approached.<br>"Alice? I know you're terrified right now, but you're going to have to stop shaking, your stitches may rip."  
>Alice was confused, but then she felt the pain in her left side.<br>"Ow", she whispered softly.  
>She put her hand to her side and was relieved to see it come back clean.<br>"Talking about your wound, why was the Hookman able to hit you? Shouldn't it, like, go through you if you didn't want it to hit you?"  
>"Well, I didn't exactly wanted it to hit me, I wanted to protect you."<br>Dean didn't like that.  
>"Alice, you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that! I'm not worth it!"<br>Alice slapped him in the face.  
>"Don't you dare say you're not worth it! Don't you dare! I love you Dean, what was I supposed to do? You would've been dead!"<br>Sam carefully backed up. He did not want to be a part of this.  
>Dean was rubbing his cheek. Damn that girl could hit. But she was right, he would've been dead had she not protected him.<br>"I'm sorry Alice, you're right. I should be thankful. Still doesn't mean I'm worth it."  
>Alice cradled his face and closed the distance between their lips. They kissed passionately and when Alice broke the kiss, she whispered:<br>"You are worth it, Dean. Call me selfish, but I'd rather die myself than let you die."  
>Dean's eyes got watery. He had never met someone who would give their life for him like that, except maybe Sam.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too."<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Please don't kill me! It was my birthday and then I went on a weekend so I couldn't write a lot.**

Chapter 16: Mother issues

"Godfuckingdamnit", Alice cursed loudly as she moved too quickly. Her wound was healing quite nicely, but she just wouldn't sit still and it hurt like a bitch everytime she moved too harshly. Dean looked at her dissaprovingly.  
>"Hey, you don't get to say anything, you would do the exact same shit and even deny you're in pain."<br>Dean grumbled but couldn't prove her wrong, especially when Sam told her that "she was absolutely right".  
>"D'aw, you look adorable."<br>Alice kissed Dean on the nose, but pulled back quickly as she had pulled her stitches.  
>"Got. To. Stop. Doing. That. Ow."<br>Sam didn't even look up from his newspaper to reprimand her.  
>"Sit still or I won't buy you any cookies anymore."<br>Alice pouted but didn't move anymore that evening.

"Alice, are you sure you're healthy enough to hunt?"  
>Alice huffed and rolled her eyes.<br>"Yes Dean, I'm sure. Now stop asking."  
>Dean mumbled an apology, but they all knew he didn't mean it.<br>"Okay, so what's next?"  
>"You're not going to like it."<br>"Come on, it can't be that bad."  
>Alice huffed.<br>"If I say you're not going to like it, you're not going to like it. We need to go to your old house."  
>Dean paled. No. He couldn't go back there. He promised.<br>"No."  
>Alice sighed. She knew this was coming.<br>"Told you you weren't going to like it, but there's a catch."  
>That didn't sound like a nice thing.<br>"Your mother's spirit is still there. In the episode, there's a poltergeist too but your mom kills it, all the while erasing her own spirit."  
>They could hear a needle drop, but a needle wasn't the thing that dropped. The glass Dean was holding shattered to the ground and Sam's newspaper slowly floated to the ground.<br>"W-What?", Dean stammered, not even bothering to clean up the glass. He swallowed painfully. How could their mom still be there? He became overwhelmed with memories of his mother's warmth, holding him in her arms. Her blonde locks tickling his face as she kissed his hair.  
>Sam was blinking fast. He couldn't remember his mom, he only knew her from the pictures, but in his mind, his mother was the equivalent of a safe haven. To hear that she was still in this world, even if she was a spirit, hurt. It hurt that she had been in that house for who knows how long, with her children and husband gone.<br>Alice hesistantly stepped towards Dean, minding the shards of glass. She pulled him into a hug, pressing her nose against his collarbone. Dean closed his eyes, soaking in her warmth. Sam got up and awkwardly cleared his throat.  
>"Alice? Can we make sure she doesn't destroy herself?"<br>Alice lifted her head and looked at Sam with sad eyes.  
>"No. I'm afraid she's the only one that can destroy the poltergeist, since it has something to do with their energy cancelling eachother out."<br>"But can't we clean the house?"  
>"Well, you tried that, but it didn't work and I don't know why."<br>A tear escaped the corner of Dean's eye. He quickly swiped it away, and Sam acted like he hadn't seen anything.  
>"What if we just, don't go?"<br>Alice was already shaking her head.  
>"Then two innocent children will be killed, as will their mother and a plumber's arm will get cut off. I'm sorry, but we have to go."<br>Dean straightened up and said:  
>"I'll clean up the glass, and after that, we move, 'kay?"<br>Alice knew he wasn't okay, but she let it slide. He probably needed some time to think, and it would be quite a long time before they got there. She promised herself she would keep as silent as possible during the ride, so they could all get time to think.

"Hey, could you first search up a fortune teller called Missouri in the telephone book? She may be able to help."  
>Dean raised his eyebrows. A fortune teller? Really?<br>"Alice, don't tell me you believe in that."  
>She rolled her eyes exasperated.<br>"Dean, she's a real psychic. She can read minds, so watch your thoughts around her."  
>Dean muttered a 'if you say so' but did it anyway.<p>

"Alice, wake up, we're at the psychic's house."  
>Alice mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes, lazily blinking as she tried to focus her vision.<br>"Alice! C'mon!"  
>"Mmm, what?"<br>Sam sighed. A sleepy Alice was like a confused deer, but she really needed to wake up. He lightly shook her.  
>"Alice, we're here!"<br>"M'kay."  
>Alice opened her eyes completely and yawned. She slowly got out of the car, and as she did so, the front door opened and out came Missouri.<br>"What are you waiting for? Come inside!"


	17. Chapter 17

**No, I didn't die. However, I've been quite consumed with studying for exams (who am I kidding, I don't fucking study) so I didn't get to update. So sorry about that! Please don't kill me, but I have more exams (5 to be exact) but after that, THREE MOTHERFUCKING WEEKS VACATION. YAS.**

Chapter 17: Tumblr is a weird place y'all

_"What are you waiting for? Come inside!"_

Dean and Sam looked up, startled. Alice just blinked.  
>"Come on guys, you heard her."<br>She walked up to the door and smiled at Missouri. Missouri raised her eyebrows.  
>"Young lady, your mind is one big fluffy pillow. How late did you stay up last night?"<br>Alice gave her a sheepish smile. Meanwhile, the boys had caught up and were now standing somewhat in front of her, not knowing what to think of this woman.  
>"It was for the greater good, I spent all night researching."<br>"I know honey, but you should sleep a bit more. All that information must be a lot to process."  
>Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at that. A lot of information? What the hell had Alice been doing?<br>They followed Alice inside and Missouri directed them to a white couch. Alice leaned her head against Dean's shoulder and resisted the urge to close her eyes. Maybe Missouri was right, she should really sleep more.  
>"So, you're from another universe, am I correct? That's something new."<br>Alice nodded. Missouri was oddly okay with this. Mmm, better this than her freaking the fuck out.  
>"Can you give me advice on what to do?"<br>"If you want me to help you, you're going to have to stop thinking about sleep, Alice. I'm getting sleepy myself."  
>"I'm sorry, I'll try."<br>Alice concentrated on all the things she had read about on Tumblr, and the episodes she had watched ofcourse. Missouri leaned forward, a frown etched onto her face.  
>"A gay angel? Are you sure?"<br>Alice blushed bright red. Ofcourse, when you combine Tumblr and Supernatural, you can't leave out Destiel.  
>"Forget about that. Not important."<br>Dean felt very uncomfortable. When Missouri had said 'gay angel' she had looked at him. So angels were real? And gay too, apparently. He thought about who the angel could be gay for. He didn't have a lot of time for that, as the next second, Missouri shrieked: "Demon blood?!"  
>Alice quickly shushed her.<br>"I don't know! I read it on Tumblr! Not everything on there is true!"  
>Okay what was going on. Gay angels? Demon blood? What the hell?<br>"Are you going to fill us in too?"  
>Sam agreed on that.<br>"No. That's kind of the whole point to this, I needed someone to talk to and give me advice, and that someone couldn't be you two."  
>"Why not?"<br>Alice sighed.  
>"Because, maybe if I give too much information, I'll fuck up the entire series. God, I need advice from supernatural fangirls, but that's not going to be easy."<br>Suddenly, Alice grinned.  
>"Actually, that might work. I haven't tried it yet, but maybe I can contact someone through Tumblr. Hell, I could even use Facebook! How have I been so stupid!"<br>Now Missouri was confused too.  
>"Honey, you're going to have to explain a bit there, I can't follow and I'm the mindreading one here."<br>"Dean, give me the car keys. I need my laptop."  
>Dean gave her the keys and Alice ran outside to get her laptop. Sam looked at Missouri.<br>"So, what was that about angels and demon blood?"  
>"You don't want to know."<br>Sam couldn't retort, as Alice came back inside, her laptop in her arms.  
>"Got it! Let's see if this works. I haven't gone on Tumblr in this universe, so I don't know if it will work."<br>She booted up the laptop and went on Tumblr. What she saw there made her mouth drop. Her dash was overflowing with gifs. More specifically, gifs of her! What the hell? Dean and Sam edged closer, and didn't see a lot. Wow, blank pictures. But apparently, Alice saw something else. Dean looked at the top right corner.  
>"Alice, why are you called 'awesomest-person-in-this-house' ?" <strong>(AN: this is my Tumblr, feel free to follow me message me/ act like I'm Alice and give me advice because I actually need it, I know as much as she does about Supernatural)**  
>"Hey, don't judge, I was home alone at the time."<br>Sam stiffled a laugh. That did seem like Alice.  
>"But what are you seeing that's so jaw-dropping?"<br>Alice got serious again, although she was a bit in awe.  
>"Apparently, I'm actually in the series. I mean, the whole world can see me in Supernatural. Which means they can see me saying and doing this all. Wow, inception."<br>Dean pouted.  
>"That's no fair! You are in the series too, but you can see everything! We can't!"<br>Alice giggled.  
>"Poor you! But, this does make things a lot easier. O my god, I can actually fucking communicate with my friends! Yas!"<br>Missouri was mystified. This was the weirdest thing she had ever encountered.  
>"Alright, I'm going to talk to the air, because the viewers will be able to hear me. Gosh this is weird."<br>"You tell me", mumpled Sam.  
>"Okay, can anyone help me? I think you all know what I'm talking about, just inbox me on Tumblr, 'kay?"<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't have an excuse except laziness and writers block. Please don't kill me **** And thank you so much for all the lovely reviews!**

"Okay, now I did that, I'm going to check out my Facebook."  
>Alice opened up Facebook and waited impatiently for it to load. The internet connection wasn't great. When the page had finally loaded, she logged in. Dean watched with her, pleased that he could see something on the screen again.<p>

"What the hell?!"

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of showing her Facebook dash, the only thing her screen showed was an error screen telling her her account had been deleted.

Dean was reading the extra text beneath it.

"Hey Alice, did you have a fake account or something?"

Alice frowned.

"No, I didn't, at least, not that I know of. Oh my god, don't tell me people have made fake accounts of me."

"That would be possible, considering the amount of people that watch the show, but that does mean that Facebook kinda fucked up", Sam piped up from the couch.

Alice was mentally cursing Mark Zuckerberg, but she was running out of insults. Dean was trying not to laugh as he heard the stream of whispered insults from Alice's mouth.

"You soggy lamp, I can't believe this, this is the worst thing ever, you absolute walnut, what the fuck, you useless paperclip."

Missouri raised her eyebrows. Weird girl. Well, she sure made it sound like insults.

"So, what are you going to do now? Create a new account?"

Alice huffed, frustrated.

"I suppose I will have to. Man I hate this."

As Alice was signing up, Sam talked to Missouri.

"Missouri, can you tell us what you saw in Alice's head?"

Missouri raised one eyebrow.

"Boy, you wouldn't want to know. And I think Alice knows best when she needs to tell you something."

That made Alice look up.

"Yeah, Sam, it's none of your business. Well, actually, it is, but I decide when I tell you shit."

Alice stuck out her tongue at him. Sam rolled his eyes. For a woman seeming so mature sometimes, she could be really childish.

Alice let out a little cheer as her Facebook loaded. Dean looked on, but was confused to notice that it wasn't in English.

"Alice, what language is that?"

"Um, that's Dutch, duh."

Dean frowned.

"Wait, English isn't your first language?"

That got the others interest. Sam approached and looked at the screen, not understanding much of it. Yes, he had studied some other languages at college, but Dutch wasn't one of them.

Alice grew a bit red.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you that. My first language is Dutch, as it is one of the two, no, three languages of Belgium."

"And let me guess, English is one of the other two?"

"Nope", Alice said, popping the p, "the other two languages are French and German, although I don't speak them that well."

They all looked at her in awe. Dean knew a bit of French, but that was it.

"Wait, how do you speak English this well? And why do you have a British accent?"

"Oh, they start teaching English when you're about 13 years old, and I read and watch in English. And as for the British accent, well, I honestly don't know."

Okay, that was cool.

"How old are you actually?"

"I turned 24 just before I got zapped here."

Dean huffed. It wasn't fair, she was younger than him but knew more languages.

"But anyway, I am going to get my profile alright, and then I'm going to check if I already have messages."

"That fast?"

"Well, I mean, a lot of people watch it, you wouldn't believe how fast news like this spreads."

A few minutes later, Alice had set up her account again and was befriending everyone again. Some sent her an angry message saying not to play with their emotions, and some actually accepted it. One of them was Kate, one of her best friends. Ofcourse, she immediately messaged her.

Kate: Alice? Is that you? Or is it another one of those stupid fakes?

Alice: Nah, it's me, you dipshit.

Kate: OMG ITS REALLY YOU OMG OMG HI WE MISSED YOU!

Alice: Don't die of enthusiasm, but yes, it's really me. And I missed you too.

Kate: I need to inform the others! Make a groupchat!

Alice: You do it, I'm afraid they haven't accepted my friend request yet. I'm lucky that you're naive enough to believe that everyone with my name is me.

Kate: I'm not naive.

Alice: Yes you are.

Kate: Okay maybe a little bit. I'll go ahead and warn them they have to accept your friend request.

Alice: You do that.

**(AN: This is all in Dutch)**

"Okay now that you stopped chatting, who is that and what the hell were you saying?"

Sam chuckled at Dean's impatience.

"That was my friend Kate, she's a wonderful person and I'm lucky that she's naive enough to accept my friend request. Basically, she's now messaging the others telling them to accept my friend request."

Right after she said that, she got a notification saying the other two had accepted her request. Kate didn't disappoint and made a group chat immediately.

Sara: Dipshit! I can't believe it's you!

Clarie: Omg we missed you don't do that again.

Alice: Yep, it's me, sorry I didn't contact you sooner, I just found out I'm not dead and that I can communicate with you and that you can follow my 'adventures'. Dean is sitting next to me, and he's pretty frustrated since he doesn't understand shit.

"Hey, you said something about me! What was it?"

"Nothing Dean, just wait."

Kate: Maybe that's a good thing, not everything we say is Deanproof

Alice: Stop saying his name, he's already so confused ;)

Clarie: Haha poor Dean. You're lucky to have him, I can't believe it took you guys so long to get together! I would have kissed him waaaay sooner.

Alice: Ieuw! Don't say that he's my boyfriend now!

Clarie: I'm just kidding, I'm sorry.

Sara: Well he is hot.

Alice: Ugh don't make me kill you with my ghosty powers. Anyway, I need your help. I assume you already know what I'm talking about.

Sara: Um, nope. We can only see the episode the moment you're done with it. You're in 'Home' right now, right?

Alice: Yepyep

Kate: Well, where are you now?

Alice: At Missouri.

Clarie: Yeah, thing is, we don't know how to do it. We suggest to just get everyone out of the house, try the thing with the bags and then let Mary help.

Alice: Yeah, that's the thing. I don't know how they will react to Mary being there, as they already know she helps in the original episode.

Sara: YOU TOLD THEM?!

Alice: Yeah, I know, big deal. But now, I don't know if they will like it if they know I can't save her.

Clarie: Hey, it's not your fault.

Alice: I know. But hey, still thanks for the advice. Is it okay if I go do that now?

Sara: Just do it, the plumber's arm depends on it ;)

Alice: See you girls!

Kate: Bye!

Clarie: Bye! Good luck!

Sara: Don't die you dipshit.

Alice closed the laptop with a smile on her face. Dean was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sooooooo, what did they say?"

"They gave me some advice, let's head over to the house and get everyone out of there. Missouri, do you have those things that will purify the house if we put them in all the corners of the house?"

Missouri nodded.

"I sure do. Why don't you get some rest while I prepare them."

She didn't have to tell her twice, as Alice nestled her head against Dean's chest and closed her eyes.

**Pretty pretty please send me messages/reviews! For messages, my inbox is always open on Tumblr (awesomest-person-in-this-house)**


End file.
